A Place Called Home
by maxienne
Summary: Hear the thoughts of the snake, the crow, the catfish, the fox and the god.
1. The Snake

**KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA  
><strong>

A/N: Kamisama Hajimemashita belongs to Julietta Suzuki.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER I: THE SNAKE<strong>

It's irritating.

I really can't stand seeing those two act like that. They annoy each other to no end yet they obviously care for one another. How can something simple be so complicated? It's been like this since I decided to stay here at Mikage Shrine. If not for Momozono Nanami, I wouldn't probably have enough reason to push myself to stay. Nanami's vibrant personality matched with those eyes that seem to look at your very soul makes her irresistible. I can't even avert my eyes from her smile. It's true that I like her. I would have kept her with me underwater at Yonomori Shrine should she happen to be just a normal person. But no, she had to be a god, A Land god no less. Then again, it might be a good thing that she's a god. She gave my existence a new meaning. A familiar with no god to serve is just about as useless as a dried leaf in spring.

The fox had also been abandoned by his god for twenty years. I would spend hours looking at that fox while drinking sake, especially on days that the moon is full. Maybe it's because of that damn Tomoe that I long for companionship. I thought that maybe he knew how it feels to be alone, to be living in a shrine with no god. But unlike me, he continued to do his duties hoping that someday his master will come back. I don't actually hate him. I just dislike him to a certain extent that makes my blood boil. Maybe it's because of his arrogance, that smirk that I would gladly wipe off his face.

Seeing them together is an eyesore. But looking at them individually gives you a feeling that something is lacking. A nagging imperfection that makes you want to bring them together. They might not know it yet, but they kind of suit each other. It does make my heart hurt. I want to be part of it. I'm drawn to both of them like a firefly to flame. I can't do anything about it. Pathetic.

It's irritating.


	2. The Crow

**KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA**

A/N: Kamisama Hajimemashita belongs to Julietta Suzuki.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II: THE CROW<strong>

And so, they call me a Fallen Angel…

Selfish. Proud. Vengeful. Sly. That was how I used to be before I decided to run away from home. Well, I didn't change much, actually, when I dwell in the human world.

I lived a carefree life. No expectations, no pressure, no trivialities and so different from where I came from. Humans are so easy to manipulate. Appearance is the only thing they care about. For 16 years I observed them. It didn't take long for me to learn their ways. Adapting to change is one of my strengths. Thus, using their weakness and exploiting their inferiority amuses me. They were at my beck and call. Simple-minded beings.

That was what I think of humans... until she came. Willful and headstrong yet compassionate and honest, the substitute land god shattered my image of humans in a matter of seconds. How did I come to know her? I wanted power… and I caught sight of it stamped in the forehead of that puny human girl. She was marked by a god making her the protector of a shrine. I had planned on taking over that shrine and be the god, myself, if not for that sneaky fox familiar. I devised plans to realize that goal yet somewhere along the way, I had been given something I thought I would never possess.

A human heart.

If it was the work of the substitute land god or the effect of my stay in the human world which was long overdue, no one knows. But that heart would beat every time she would ask my help, rendering me helpless to her pleas. It was so overpowering that even my dislike towards that fox seem to be a matter of little importance. That same heart would prevent my vengeful self from hurting a helpless girl when her land god powers were stripped from her. The resistance and furious hammering of it during the time when I wanted to destroy the feeble familiar annoyed me to no end. Maybe this was the price that I had to pay when I left my kinsmen. I had fallen deep in a pit that I, myself, had created. If it was a torture to fall, I can no longer fathom how it is to climb my way up again.

Then I realized, I still have my wings.


	3. The Crow and The Snake

**KAMISAMA HAJIMEMASHITA**

A/N: Kamisama Hajimemashita belongs to Julietta Suzuki.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER III: THE CROW AND THE SNAKE<strong>

"You again?" I glared at the anxious being in front of me.

I mustered all remaining patience my mind and body could offer. It's the 5th day that this annoying creature invited himself within the confines of my abode, invading my privacy.

But you are the only one that can help me, Kurama-san." The creature wailed like a child.

Mizuki, the snake familiar of the mortal Land god at Mikage Shrine, sat down and hugged his knees to his chest and continued to whine. 4 days ago, he showed up at my apartment whining just as he is right now. After long hours of coaxing, he finally stopped doing so but it's getting late that I had to send him home. It has been like that for the past 4 days and unless I agree to help him with whatever trivialities he has in mind, this day will be no different. I let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Okay. Get up and go inside, but don't touch anything." I glowered at him. His face lighted up, passed right by me and immediately propped himself on a nearby sofa. "So what do you want? Spill it out so we can get this done and over with." I demanded.

"I want to know more about the human world. Nanami keeps on leaving me behind while Tomoe's allowed to stay with her. They always leave just before I could protest." Mizuki wailed again.

I knew it. They bring nothing but trouble. Ever since that fateful day when Mikage chose a mortal as his successor, the gods have had their hands full with his chosen substitute. Though it amuses me that troublesome as it may be, some of the gods actually enjoy the squabbles and blunderings this human girl makes. Whether it's out of boredom, spite, pity or just simple amusement, Nanami is now the gods' object of attention. However, it's not only for that sole reason that she is showered with such attention. It is the fact that under her wing is one of the vilest demons that ever roamed the land. Tomoe. It remains a speculation as to why or how the demon turned a new leaf; nevertheless, he is still met with hatred and curiosity. Such pair won't escape the eye of any god for that matter. They would really need every help they can get. I sighed as I've realized how far I've fallen from my former self, a fallen angel indeed.

"Okay. I will help you."


End file.
